


By Proxy

by spiralicious



Series: Pi(e) Month [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Pie, Food Porn, Gen, Humor, pi(e) month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets Dean injured and now Dean can't eat solid food. Now, they have an agreement regarding pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Proxy

They had been lucky. Dean’s injuries could have been much worse. He only had to have his jaw wired shut for two days, but he couldn’t eat solid food for six months. And since the whole thing was sort of Sam’s fault, they had made a sort of arrangement regarding food. 

Dean was practically bouncing in the diner booth while he sucked on his milkshake waiting for the waitress to come back. Sam drummed his fingers on the table. He wasn’t nearly as excited for dessert. 

A few moments later, their waitress set a plate in front of Sam. It was a fresh, steaming slice of blueberry pie with a big scoop of vanilla ice cream. The top crust was cracked, revealing the rich, dark filling. The melting ice cream slid down the pie, mingling with the syrup that had started to flow out of the pie. Dean leaned forward and inhaled the wonderful aroma deeply. He fell back into the booth, letting out an obscene groan.

Sam pointed his fork at him. “Dean, we talked about that.”

“Sorry, Sam.” Dean straightened up and looked expectantly at his brother and the pie. 

Sam sighed in resignation and took bite of the pie.

“Not so fast! Savor it… Yeah, like that.” Dean licked his lips. “Now, eat a little with ice cream.” He leaned forward a bit more. “Describe it, Sammy.”

Sam threw his fork down and leaned back from the plate. He knew that voice and was a bit unnerved that he couldn’t see both of Dean’s hands. “Damn it, Dean. I agreed to eat the pie. Why do you always have to make it so creepy?” 

“I can’t chew, Sam!”

Once again, Sam sighed in resignation and went back to eating the pie. “No, commentary this time.”

“Yeah, yeah, just eat slower, you know, like you are enjoying it?” 

Sam rolled his eyes and was starting to wish he’d hit Dean with the tire iron a little harder.


End file.
